Te quiero YumixNathanKazemaru
by Yumi Inazuma Eleven
Summary: Yumi vuelve a Japón conoce a unchico que resulta ser su vecino y los dos se enamoran, pero pasan muchas cosas inesperadas, que harán que confiesen su amor


(Con Nathan)  
>Te ves irresistible cuando me miras,pero que rayos estoy pensando,no puedo mas siento cuando te miro que mi coraz n se aceler ,t me robaste mi primer beso y mi corazon,te quiero nunca quisiera separarme de ti pero ese dia llegar y no lo podre soportar<p>

(Con Yumi)  
>Que mono se ve cuando duerme quisiera...NO!No puedo pensar eso de el pero no puedo evitarlo me estoy enamorando de el,a hecho que me deje de interesar por Ulrich,pero...Es porque Nathan lo da todo por mi es tan dulce conmigo y adem s se muestra un chico tan sensible y tierno...Te quiero<p>

(Los dos empezaban a sentir sentimientos...pero no unos cualquieras unos de amor)  
>Nathan en la puerta:Yumi estas ya?<br>Yumi:si ahora bajo (Baja)  
>Nathan piensa:que hermosa te ves,te ves hermos sima hasta con uniforme,ahora mismo te pediria que te casar s conmigo Yumi:Nathan que miras(se fija en su amigo estaba embobado)<br>Nathan:N-Nada,sabes te queda muy bien el uniforme(estaba sonrojado al verse descubierto)  
>Yumi se sonroja:Gracias Nathan la mira y le sonrie dulcemente:De nada Kiyoshi:Oye vosotros tortolitos,dejar las miraditas para luego que vais a llegar tarde Nathan le mira enfadado y de brazos cruzados:Anda Yumi v monos paso de estar con un amargado Yumi se rie con la expresion de Nathan y se va con el,llegan al instituto de Yumi y ella le da un beso en la mejilla Nathan sonrojado:A-A-Adios Yumi:Adios cuidado no te vayas a desmayar Nathan por ltimo le da una mirada dulce y sonriente y se va Yumi se sentia confundida y piensa:Ni que yo le gustara (Acaba las clases)<br>Nathan:Hola Yumi,lista para ir a casa y ver al pesado de mi hermano?  
>Yumi:Si(Rie por esto ltimo que le dice su amigo)<br>Yumi:Que ,bien en clase?  
>Nathan:Prefiero no hablar de eso,odio ir a clase,los maestros son muy estrictos,mis compa eros pasan de mi por no hablar de que no tengo amigos,bueno...a ti si aunque ya se puede decir que eres de la familia Yumi:Ah gracias tu tambien eres como un hermano peque o para mi o mayor Nathan:Y tu que tal en el instituto?<br>Yumi:La verdad hecho de menos a mis amigos,no tengo amigos bueno ya sabes solo a ti pero...no eres de mi clase y eso,aunque la maestra es muy simpatica Nathan:A pues...me...alegro Yumi:Gracias Nathan(Le abraza y el se sonroja pero le corresponde)  
>Kiyoshi:Oye par de tortolitos nada m s llegar a casa(Estaban al lado de la casa)mira lo que me encuentro Nathan:Ki..yoshi,no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar ahi parado espiandonos!<br>Kiyoshi:Pu s no pero no te pongas asi de furioso Yumi entrando a la casa:Vamos,no tienes deberes que hacer?deja de estar peleando con tu supuesto hermano pesado y amargado(Se van a la habitaci n Yumi y Nathan)  
>Kiyoshi:Si no es el enano es la novia,par de idiotas Yumi y Nathan hacian los deberes-Nathan:Yumi tu me podrias decir que significa esto(llevava el lapiz en la boca mientras la miraba)<br>Yumi:Si,pero primero quitate el lapiz de la boca Nathan:Mi profesora dice lo mismo...Pero no quiero decir que seas como ella(Cruzando los brazos en se al de no)  
>Yumi por esto ltimo rie:Que gracioso eres Nathan Nathan:Em gra-gracias pero yo no lo considero asi t si que eres graciosa Yumi:Gracias por el cumplido pero enserio lo eres (Nathan le da un beso tierno y dulce en la mejilla)<br>Yumi sonrojada:E-e-em Na-Nathan vamos a seguir haciendo los deberes?  
>Nathan se da cuenta del sonrojo de Yumi y sonrie:Si,claro bueno me lo explicas ya?<br>Yumi:Claro no vamos a estar todo el dia asi(Rien)  
>(Llega la noche)<br>Nathan:Yumi toma este pijama pero primero ve a darte un ba o te espero en mi habitaci n,tambi n tengo que ordenarla asi que tomate tu tiempo Yumi:Gracias que atento eres pero tambi n tienes que serlo en el instituto Nathan:Lo s (Yumi va a ba arse)  
>(Nathan mientras recogia su habitaci n se le ocurre una idea en la mente de Yumi ba andose en su ba era se sonroja y piensa:Por que estoy pensando estas cosas?siento otra vez a mi coraz n acelerado pero esta vez a cinco mil por hora)<br>(Yumi piensa:Que estara pensando ahora me dan escalofrios y el agua esta muy caliente,me pregunto que pasara con Ulrich,Odd,Aelita,Jeremie,William y Lyoko les hecho tanto de menos,Ulrich)  
>(Sale del cuarto de ba o con el pijama y va a la habitaci n ya ordenada)<br>Nathan:Yumi estas m s relajada?  
>Yumi:Si,gracias Nathan:Venga vamos abajo o mi hermano nos matara nos esta esperando(Nathan se encontraba con un pijama corto amarillo y el pelo suelto)<br>Yumi:Si vamos (Bajan a bajo y miran a Kiyoshi)  
>Kiyoshi:Que miran tanto,hombre ya s que soy guapo pero Nathan:No te hagas ilusiones no era ni mucho menos por eso(Se da la vuelta haciendo que Kiyoshi solo le vea la espalda y sus manos cogidas como si estuviera castigado mirando hacia la pared y con las manos atr s)<br>Kiyoshi:No te e castigado (Yumi rie)  
>(Cenan ivan a dormir tenian que dormir juntos pero eso no les molestaba nada en absoluto)<br>Nathan:Buenas...  
>Yumi:No puedo dormir Nathan la mira:Has probado a intentarlo,tranquila,ya ver s como si te duermes por lo menos intentolo,si no puedes me avisas y estoy contigo(Le da un beso en la mejilla y Yumi se sonroja por haber tomado el la iniciativa)<br>Yumi:Buenas noches(Nathan se duerme y Yumi un poco despu s tambien)  
>Se hace de dia Nathan:Yumi,Yumi...eh despierta son las 12 de la ma ana...es sabado pero no duermas tanto(Yumi medio abre los ojos)<br>Yumi:Ulrich?  
>Nathan:No Nathan(Yumi abre los ojos de golpe y ve a Nathan con sus pantalones de color marrones casi negros,su camisa azul marino con una encima blanca y una chaqueta amarilla y a el con su coleta formal atada por su goma roja)<br>Yumi:Buenos dias no crees que hace calor Nathan:Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esta ropa a si que no te preocupes Yumi:Si tu lo dices vale,oye por que me has despertado?  
>Nathan:Que dices de ir al parque de atracciones?<br>Yumi:Vale (Nathan y Yumi suben a muchas cosas)  
>Nathan:Te apetece un helado?<br>Yumi:Ah vale la verdad no he desayunado en toda la ma ana (Nathan la lleva a la heladeria Inazuma y pide dos helados para dos es obvio y vuelven a casa)  
>Yumi:Me lo he pasado muy bien Nathan:Me alegro,que te parece si a las cinco salimos a dar un paseo por el parque o a donde tu quieras Yumi:Me parece bien (Nathan piensa:Que feliz estoy de verla asi..aunque si lo pienso es nuestra primera cita-sonrojado se gira y va al ba o y se da un par de golpes en la cabeza-<br>iros ya malditos pensamientos odio estar pensado inadequadamente en tonterias de amor y sonrojarme todo el rato ni que estuviera en un culebron de esos que veia mi madre cuando era peque o)  
>(Yumi piensa:Le pasara algo esta muy raro-Mientras miraba las escaleras por donde habia subido su amigo del alma-)<br>(Van a dar una vuelta por el parque y se encuentran con Ulrich+pandilla)  
>Ulrich:Yumi!<br>Yumi:Chicos que haceis aqui?  
>Odd:No te alegras?<br>Yumi:Bueno s-s-si Nathan:Ellos son de los que tanto me hablas antes de dormir?  
>Ulrich:Como que antes de dormir ?<br>Yumi:Ah,este es Nathan es mi vecino y un buen amigo Kiyoshi:Pero bueno donde os habiais metido?  
>Nathan:No en nada Kiyoshi:Asi que esta es vuestra primera cita,no?(Rie al estilo Scotty)<br>Ulrich,Odd y William:CITA?  
>Nathan:No(Cruzando las manos en forma de no)Kiyoshi no te inventes cosas que no ves que pueden malinterpretarlo!<br>Kiyoshi:No invento,o yo creia que tu enano tenias novia (Dice esto de brazos cruzados)  
>Nathan:Pu s no,no tengo Kiyoshi:^^que bien ya no me tiene que preocupar que mi hermanito peque o tenga novia antes que yo(Lo dice alegre)<br>(A todos se les pone la gotita menos a Kiyoshi obvio)  
>Odd:Menos mal que no es tu novio Yumi:Pero,que se supone que haceis aqui?<br>Ulrich:No queriamos separarnos de ti (Yumi le da un beso en la mejilla a Ulrich obvio y William y Nathan se ponen celosos)  
>Kiyoshi se da cuenta:Ne!Nathan-chan ves a casa y haz la limpieza yo tengo que hacer unos recados pero te acompa o Nathan mirando a Yumi:No te preocupes por mi ves con tus amigos esta claro que te hechan de menos(Le sonrie tiernamente)<br>(Kiyoshi y Nathan iban caminando)  
>Kiyoshi serio:Nathan a ti te gusta Yumi estabas celoso adem s a mi no me puedes decir que no,te conozco,Nathan pensaras que te odio pero no es asi,asi que cuando necesites mi ayuda hasta para conquistarla avisame,te ayudare(Le sonrie)<br>Nathan:Ki-yo-shi gracias(Tambi n le sonrie muy dulcemente)a pesar de todo no eres tan malo Kiyoshi:Ah,claro,si mira alli esta nuestra casa asi que me voy(Se va corriendo)  
>Nathan a n sonriendo de manera dulce:Te da verguenza demostrar que en realidad te importo (Yumi y sus amigos)<br>Yumi:Estais locos y Lyoko?  
>Jeremie:Lo hemos apagado y e saboteado el sistema para que no se vuelva a encender (Yumi piensa sonriendo:Este Jeremie,nunca va a cambiar)<br>Odd:Vamos a por un helado tengo hambre(Con ojos que brillaban incluso m s que el mism simo Sol)  
>Yumi:Esta bien,quereis ir de paso a el parque de atracciones Inazuma?<br>Todos emocionados bueno menos Jeremie pero tambi n lo dice:Si!  
>(Van al parque de atracciones se hace de noche van al hotel y se despiden de Yumi y ella ya va a su supuesta casa)<br>Yumi:Hola Nathan(Ve que Nathan estaba hablando con sus padres)  
>PadreSe or Swift:Nathan estas sacando peores notas que el a o pasado no son cincos si no son ceros,unos,una que otra vez un dos pero no pasas de esa nota,tu hermano me a dicho que te cambie al Raimon y a Yumi que tambi n nos hemos hecho responsables tambi n asi que te cambiaremos pero har s lo acordado menos f tbol y m s estudiar Nathan:Si,gracias p pa(Abraza muy fuerte a su padre)  
>Yumi:De verdad nos vas a cambiar al Raimon?<br>Se or Swift:Si Yumi sonrie:Gracias se or...etto Se ora Swift:Swift (Yumi se da cuenta Nathan se parecia mucho a su madre y Kiyoshi a su padre la madre tenia el flequillo por la frente,el pelo de color azul como turquesa por los hombros y un poco m s largo sin pasarse, ojos de un tono amendrado-rojizo Nathan y Kiyoshi tenian sus mismos padre tenia el pelo corto de color azul-verdoso igual que Kiyoshi aunque Kiyoshi tenia el pelo m s o menos por la cintura y los ojos de su padre eran de color marr n muy oscuro)  
>Yumi:Vaya vuestros hijos se parecen mucho a vosotros Se or y Se ora Swift:Gracias(Continua el padre)nos lo dicen muy a menudo Yumi:^^<p>

Los efectos secundarios empezaban a invadirlo su pelo se le vuelve de liso a ponerse sus puntas separadas y estaban volando en el aire y sus ojos parecidos a los de una serpiente y empiezan a crecerle unos colmillos algo similares a los de un gato,un vampiro,algo asi(queria ponerle emocion XD)  
>(Se despiertan)<br>Yumi:Nathan te veo raro,un cambio de imagen?ahora se te ve rebelde Nathan:No se de que me estas hablando?(Se queda un buen rato mirandola)  
>Yumi:Ay deja de mirarme me da verguenza(Se sonrojan)<br>(Van a dar una vuelta)  
>Odd:Hola Yumi Yumi:Hola Nathan:Hola Kyoshi que tambien iba:Hola quien seais!(Era el m s emocionado a todos se les pone la gotita)<br>Jordan pasaba por ahi:Hola Nathan(El tambien tenia sus pintas de extraterrestre)ya veo tu tambien vas con estas pintas,el mismo fisico de cuando eramos extraterrestres Todos menos Jordan y Nathan:Eeeh?  
>Yumi:Extraterrestres?<br>Nathan:si bueno(les cuenta la historia)  
>(Pasan horas y ya se van a casa)<br>Nathan:lo siento por no haberte lo dicho antes Yumi:no pasa nada(Se abrazan)  
>Nathan:Yumi(Sonrojado)em yo Yumi:Si?<br>Nathan:Nada,bueno me voy a darme un ba o (Al dia siguiente,Lucia a Ulrich le hizo creer como Yumi que salian juntos,vamos que le queria )  
>(Ulrich ve a Yumi y la besa,a Nathan de lo que acababa de pasar de una sonrisa sincera y pacifica cambia a una seriedad terrorifica ya no es que no se le viera un ojo esque ya no se le veia ninguno)<br>Nathan se va bueno antes de irse XD :Yumi...me voy(dice esto lentamente-si ya lo s leo mucho fanfic XD-)  
>(Yumi se escapa de los brazos de Ulrich y persigue a Nathan que estaba ahora corriendo y era algo imposible lo de alcanzarlo)<br>Yumi:Nathan,para!  
>(Nathan para)<br>Yumi:Nathan...yo...Nathan porque has salido(Nathan pone el dedo encima de los labios de Yumi como la expresion "anda calla")  
>Nathan:Porque t...e...(No le salian las palabras asi que cierra los ojos fuertementes respira muy suave)Te quiero(Lo dice tan rapido que a Yumi se le pone la gotita porque no habia logrado enterarse de nada)Es decir y..o t..te...q..quiero(Lo dice nerviosamente y cierra los ojos pensaba que quedaria en ridiculo como puede un chico aparentemente nada interesado en el amor este ahora mismo humillandose de tal manera y pensaba que no iba a ser correspondido )<br>Yumi:Yo tambiwn,te quiero!  
>Nathan:Yo lo digo de otra manera,te amo Yumi:Pues eso,si me lo dijeras como amigo no tardarias tanto a no ser que seas supermegatimido,entonces somos novios?<br>Nathan:Creo que cu ndo 2 personas sienten lo mismo deberian dejar de darle vueltas y serlo,eso es un si(Lo dice sonriendo)  
>(Yumi pone los brazos en el cuello de Nathan-lo iba a abrazar no a matar-le abraza por el cuello y le besa,Nathan queda sorprendido pero pasa sus brazo a la cintura de Yumi y cierra los ojos y se deja llevar,despu s se separan por el aire-no vallan a morirse XD-y asi los dos estubieron toda la tarde,mañana lo que sea XD como tontos-perdon acaramelados-)<p> 


End file.
